Somewhere There IsEverything
by SofianBabyDoll
Summary: It is a story about Veronika full of feelings.There is romance too.It is from season one.ENJOY IT!


**CHAPTER 1**

**THE ONLY TRITH**

Veronika was lying on her bed trying to sleep but somehow she could not.And this has been like that from a long time.Once she had a calm sleep but not anymore and she was a bit sure that it was going to be even worse in days.

She had had a lot of nightmares lately in which she was not naked as always.She had dreamt about all the things around her - Lilly,her mother who was long gone and of course she could not get the thought of that maybe Kane was her father.Everytime she thought about she reminded herself that maybe once she had a relationship with her brother.That was making her feel sick.

She had more than one nightmare at night.It was awful that she could not get anysleep for that because everytime she closed her eyes she was seeing horrible pictures in front of her eyes.

She was just lying and looking at the ugly old ceiling above her.It was the time when she remebered now cheep it was to fix it and hor poor they were to do it.

She was hugging her toy bear which usually was bringing her a sleep but not this time.She was hugging her to comfort her heart that she was not alone.Thoush it was too sad to think that the toy was her only friend she did.

Once she had a great life with a lot of friends.But they left her and somehow she thought it was for good because there was ot place for double-face pales in her heart.But they were still there.And it was sad again.She still loved the people once she could call friends.Althought that did not and it was sad again.

She was thinking about things that once were making her cry but that was no more because cutting her hair so short she thought it was a new beggining for her.She promised this herself and she made it.She was stronger and she was done being stupid.She was never going to belive double-faced pales again because one think she found out through the time from Lillys death till lying on the bed - not every person decerves to be trusted.And it was the most important lessons Veronika had learnt during her al time being a human.

It was obvious she was not going to have a sleep this night again so she stood up.At least she could make herself a coffee so she would not look like a some kind of a rag at school.

There were a lot of people there that could use that for making another rumour in her direction.She had got used to rumours and she had leart to not think about them and ignore them but this did not mean she liked them not at all and she could not be blamed because for other stuff she was more than strong.

When she got into the kitchen she saw her father there.Keith was drinking milk and he was looking at nowhere.He looked a bit scaring but Veronika knew how hard it was for him to work and make money and to take of her.She was a young woman and her father knew she had to have a mother around like every normal girl.And it was tough for him to watch her growing up without a mother.She was going to gratuade soon and she needed a woman around to help her.Growing up was a hard stuff and for Veronika it was even harder.

Veronika just wathced her father and she was hidding behind a wall so he could not see her.She just liked to wantch him when he was not pretending to be the funny dad who was even more than a father for Veronika.

Then she thought about the guy who maybe was her real father and she thought that she would never be happier than now with other father.

'Hi dad.'said Veronika and she was showing only her head.

'Hi,Veronika.Why are not you sleeping.You should go to school in a few hours.'said Keith and he was smiled as always when he sees his daughter.

'I know but I cannot sleep really.I have rpoblems with sleeping lately.'said Veronika and she went to make her coffee.

'That makes us both.I cannot sleep too.I have a lot of work in my mind.I suppose it is the same with you.Drink milk not coffee.'said Keith looking of Veronika making coffee he looked like she was doing really strange thing.

'No,I just have bad dreams.'said Veronika.

'Drink pills.'

'No,no.Do not believe in pills.'said Veronika.

'But you do believe in the coffee?'said Keith and he laughed.Veronika did the same.She was happy.

'Sweety,I can take you to a doctor if you want.To have nightmares is awful.I have once too.It is not because of the money.

'It is actually.'said Veronika.

'Do not say that.I do not want you to suffer because of the money.Just say 'yes'and I will take you to a doctor.'said the father.

'I know dad.I am sure you will do the best for me.But I think I will cope with that myself.'said Veronika and she was pretty sure about what she was saying.

'I wish you do that but just say that...'

'Daddy.'said Veronika and she looked at him reproachly.

'You are right.You will cope of that yourself.You are my strong girl.'said Keith and he stood up of his chair.'Now I should go to bed.I have a lot of work to do tomorrow.'

'Did the milk help?'asked Veronika and she smiled.

'Yes indeed.'said Keith.

Veronika looked at his empty cup and she smiled.She went to the sink and she spilled her coffee.She did not want it anymore.The talking with her dad comforted her a bit and she went to her bad again.It was wormer than the time when she left it.She hugged her toy again and she turned left.Then she turned right...and again left.She could not find her comfort to sleep.

Keith was her father for sure.She was feeling it with her heart because if Kane made her then did not care about her,Keith grew her up and this was though for him especially if he knew she maybe was not his daugher.This maybe was killing him.Veronika thought if that was the reason sometimes he was so sad.Just like today sometimes he was just looking at some imaginary point in the room without moving even without wincking.It was scaring but has become something really normal for him.

Veronika loved this man for what he hadmade for her and for what he really was.He was just like a friend of hers and she was not feeling alone.She was helping him with his work.She liked working with him especially because hs ecould be with him a little longer.She felt sorry for the rich guys in school who were empty inside because of their parets who worked for 12hours a day and had not time for their kids.That was sad and at that point Veronika was rich.

Veronika suddenly fell asleep with that thought in her mind and this time she did not have a nightmare but sweet and beautiful dreams.

She was deffinitely not alone when till she had this great father.He was like her best friend and that was more than she could ever want.

Not a boyfriend she wanted not at all.She had felt love before but it hurt and so she did not want to feel this again.She had a father love and she did not need anything more.


End file.
